Total Drama Crazy
Sign Ups: (choose a boy and a girl) #User:TDFANFRENCH as Cody and Courtney #User:Jarrod777 as Lindsay and Duncan #User:EnzoFrench as Sierra and Tyler #User:Teddy74 as Gwen and Trent #User:Cree^^3 as Katie and Noah #User:Przemek9514 as Heather and Geoff #User:Lulucas777 as Bridgette and DJ Characters The Amazons.png|Sierra: ELIMINATED TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan: ELIMINATED Heath.png|Heather: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen: ELIMINATED Lindsay.png|Lindsay: ELIMINATED Katie.png|Katie: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Bridgette.PNG|Bridgette: ELIMINATED Trent1.png|Trent: RETURN Noah.png|Noah: ELIMINATED Tyler.png|Tyler: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Courtney.png|Courtney: ACTIVE 203px-Cody.png|Cody: ELIMINATED GMld.png|Geoff: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_DJ.png|DJ: ELIMINATED ''' Ep.1 'The team are created ' Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Heather, Duncan and Cody Killer Bass: Lindsay,Trent, Courtney, Sierra, Tyler, Noah and DJ Chris:So, contestants listen really closely. The First challenge will be in the next episode but tonight You will faced to Elimination ceremony one of you in each in Team will said to us Bye Bye ! *Elimination Ceremony: Votes: Cody: I vote on Gwen ! Geoff: I vote on Gwen... Or no! I vote on DUNCAN XD Bridgette: Gwen ! i know she voted on me Katie: I vote on... Duncan... Sorry ^^ Heather: I vote on Duncan. You are sucking!!! Duncan: I vote on Heather. She's mean ! Gwen: I vote on Bridgette *Elimination Ceremony: Votes: Lindsay: DJ: I vote on Sierra, She's Crazy ! Tyler: I guess Sierra Noah: I vote Sierra... She has no chance to stay! Sierra: I vote on DJ Courtney: I vote on Sierra Ep.2 'By Draw' In this episode I have xhosse the team who will have to eliminated one of them By Draw ! But this team will have a reward instead they will have 5 points for the next episode ! Killer Bass one of you will be eliminated . *Elimination Ceremony Votes: DJ: Courtney. Sorry. (I didn't know that I was competing! Don't vote me off!) Lindsay:/ Tyler:I vote on D.J . He as been too much looking at Lindsay this week and I don't Like that! Noah: DJ! He's kinda wierd today... And WTH is he chewing? xDD Courtney: I think i will vote DJ ! Ep.3 ' Old good times ' Trent Return ! The challenge is about to choose a Model for your team and to make him/her look even beautiful. BridgetteModel.PNG|9/10 Bridgette as a Model by Lulu CourtneyNew.png|(7/10 but they have alredy 5 so it's) 12/10 Courtney as a model by Cree Screaming Gophers one of you will be eliminated . *Elimination Ceremony Votes: Cody: I vote on Gwen! I guess she will never love me, So why i will trying to save her ! Geoff:I guess Cody Bridgette: Katie. Sorry, but she doesn't help a lot and is sometimes annoying! Sorry! Katie: Duh! Can you tell me Bridge, when (I this season) I've annoyed you? Sadie isn't there so there's nobody who can annoyed you! I vote on Bridgette! Gwen:I vote on Cody ! He is too much Stuck at me ! I am fed up ! But Maybe last time i will vote Heather ! Heather:I choose Cody ! After the elimination: Ep.4 'Lost ?!' In this episode you have to make a Picture of Your contestant(s) Lost in the Forest, Woods ... Who you want ! The Team who will loose will have to eliminated 2 People ! and after It will be the merge ! Lost1.png|Courtney lost in the woods ! Woods.jpg|Lindsay lost in the woods Gwen Lost.png|Gwen Lost in the woods! Screaming Gophers one of you will be eliminated . *Elimination Ceremony Votes: Bridgette: I vote on Gwen ! Geoff:I vote on Brigette Gwen:I vote on Heather ! Heather:Bridgette BYE BYE ! Katie:I vote on Gwen! Bye sweete! ^^ Ep.5 'No dress, No chance !' The person who will do the best dress for one of your character you have created ! One boy or one girl will won immunity and can choose to eliminated a person but we will have an elimination again right after ! YES ITS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION ! Good luck ! Lindsays.png|Lindsay dres.png|Courtney Amynew.png|Amy (Trent) *Elimination Ceremony Votes: Geoff: Um i guess Lindsay ! Tyler: I am gonna vote on Trent! Courtney (IMMUNITY): I will vote on The Blondie, I mean Lindsay --' ! Lindsay: I choose me ! Oh, I have to choose another person, Um so i will vote on Heather She is Nasty ! Trent: I vote off Heather! She's really mean! Plus she got Gwen voted off the show!!!!! >:( Heather:Lindsay ! Don't be surprised she diserved it ! Katie: I vote on Lindsay! Duh! And peoples think that I'm stupid... LOOK AT HER!! >8@ Ep.6 ' R.I.P Amy, Welcome Final 6 ' In memory Of Amy WINEHOUSE you're Challenge will be to dressed your character in black ! The two Best person will won immunity ! and one person will be voted off AGAIN ! 640px-HawaiianDance.png|Heather *Elimination Ceremony